


The one where Finn brings home a cat

by Shadowcat221b



Series: The one where... [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, I am writng two incredibly angsty fics right now so this is where I put all my need for fluff, M/M, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat221b/pseuds/Shadowcat221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn finds a cat and falls in love the furry creature. Poe has a cat hair allergy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Finn brings home a cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophoklesworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophoklesworld/gifts), [prismalicht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismalicht/gifts).



> This was written because my cat slept in my hoodie again so my entire wardrobe is full with fur. I am also the only one in my family without a cat hair allergy. Lucky me.  
> Also because stormpilot and leverage ot3 have basically taken over my imagination.  
> Quickly written between schoolpapers and thus un-beta´d.  
> I hope you enjoy.  
> Love,  
> the shadowcat

One day, a few weeks after Finn had woken up and about two weeks after Finn had moved from the medical bay into his small accomodations Poe came home and stepped on a small ball. The ball jingled. Poe sneezed.

When he looked up he saw Finn sitting on the top bunk bed (yes they had gotten a bunk bed, they needed the extra storage space now that Finn was living here too), with something furry in his arms. Something furry that was moving. Finn´s attention was on the ball of fur in his arms that was apparently getting pretty comfortable there.

Poe cleared his throat. Finn´s eyes shot up, same as two ears that perked up from the ball of fur. Finn´s face split into a smile as he carefully turned the ball of fur around. »Bubbles, meet Poe Dameron. I told you about him. Poe, meet Bubbles, our new cat.«

Poe blinked. Then he sneezed again. _Bubbles_ looked at him like he had personally offended the cat´s ancestors.  
It was a pretty cat, but that didn´t change the fact that Poe was allergic. But ok. Finn had gotten the cat. For them. Together. He was so screwed.

* * *

Poe had thought he was screwed three days ago when Finn had introduced him to Bubbles. Because, let´s face it, Poe couldn´t bring himself to tell Finn that he was allergic to Bubbles because then Finn would be upset and would think about giving up Bubbles and Poe wouldn´t have that.

It was just that Bubbles apparently had already grown to love him. Which was why it followed him everywhere. Of course Finn was delighted.

The rest of the Resistance aswell, because now they played this little game that was called "Where is Poe?". Then everyone would say a time. Then they waited.

Soon after Poe would definitely sneeze. Loudly.

Then everyone would say "Ah there he is" and the one who had guessed the right time on how long it would take until Poe sneezed collected his prize.

So by now Bubbles had unknowingly created a blossoming economy.

* * *

One day out on a routine mission Poe heard some weird noises in his X-Wing. At first he thought it was feedback from the comms but no, now his clogged nose made sense. There at his feet, meowing like crazy was Bubbles. Ah, great.

* * *

Finn was really happy about how well Poe seemed to get along with Bubbles, even taking the cat with him for some flights.

He had asked on of the medics if Poe was sick, because his "Finn-let´s-not-label-this-before-you-are-sure"-friend was sneezing. A lot. The medic had told him that he was probably allergic to Bubbles and then explained that it would be easier if they gave Bubbles away.

Seeing Poe accept Bubbles in their life instead of telling Finn to give him away even though it would be easier for him then made Finn smile incredibly wide.

As soon as Poe was back, he would tell him he wanted that label to stick on their relationship. He really liked the one that some of the Resistance people used.

Lovers. Because that words was right from a feeling. Boyfriend was not a feeling.

He really liked Bubbles. Bubbles was his friend. And he loved Poe Dameron. So why not call him the right word for that?

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... Thank you for reading :)  
> Love,  
> the shadowcat


End file.
